1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modulated connector, and more particularly to a modulated connector having an input module, a transfer module and an applied terminal module. With the modularized connector, the assembly speed is increased and test for defects can be performed during the assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors such as RJ45, RJ11, Rj12 are often used in the computers for connection with the INTERNET. Although these connectors function to transfer signals, certain factors such as cross-talk and other interference may have to be taken into consideration to avoid damage to the quality of signal. In most cases, the common method to avoid interference and cross-talk is to add in passive elements such as a resistor or inductor to the transfer of the connector. However, the addition of the passive elements adds complexity to the structure of the connector. Besides, tests for defects of the connector can not be performed until the entire assembly process of the connector is finished. Therefore, there is no way for the operator to find out and amend connection defects of the connector during assembly, which is quite a waste.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved modulated connector to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved modulated connector having an input module, a transfer module and an applied terminal module such that the assembly speed is able to be increased.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved modulated connector enabling the operator to perform connection tests during the assembly of the connector so that defective modules can be eliminated before the completion of the connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.